System configuration allows a system to define the values of properties of the system that affect how the system operates. In a network environment, configuration for a system may be obtained over the network. Many times various systems within a network have similar configuration, and may include many or all of the same properties, with a difference in value of the properties. The differences in values may define the difference in system capabilities, and apply a similar application or use case to particular systems. Because systems often include similar configuration fields, there could be a great deal of redundancy in a system regarding configuration of systems with the network. Additionally, changes in system configuration may be desirably extended to every instance of the system in the network. Traditional approaches may require changing each system's configuration.
System configuration has also traditionally been tailored to the system in question, with specific static values relative to the system in question being used to define the configuration. The system-specific values reduce the portability of configuration to systems that share equal properties. In many networks there are differences in the systems that prevent the configuration of one from applying to the other. Thus, there can be a great deal of redundant configuration information within a network, and a great deal of redundant effort to change configuration information.